Reminiscence
by Anneliese1212
Summary: Written for the 20 minute Smallville challenge. Buffy goes to Smallville with some news and a package for Mrs. Kent.


Written for the 20 minute Smallville challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Smallville, I'm just playing with the characters.

A/N: Set after Buffy's mom died and after Clark's dad died.

Buffy looked around the kitchen as she waited to talk to Mrs. Senator Kent. Or Senator Mrs. Kent. Maybe she would just stick to Mrs. Kent.

The woman had had a tough year but she managed to pull through pretty well, as far as Buffy was concerned. When her husband died she had to fill his shoes both politically and in her family.

Looking over at Clark Kent, she figured the woman had done a good job. There was something off about him, something that she picked up just on the edges of her radar but he practically oozed goodwill. It was obvious that he wasn't a threat to anybody.

"So, what are you here in Smallville for?" he asked her as he set a cup of coffee down in front of her.

Buffy inhaled the aroma of the java, letting it rejuvenate her as she thought of how she was going to tell him. It was still so fresh in her mind that she wasn't sure she wanted to go through the telling twice.

"My mom and your parents were good friends in college. I'm here on behalf of my mom to give your mom something," she said.

Clark smiled. Buffy had to admit that she hadn't seen a smile quite as wonderful on any other guy she had met. It was probably because all the guys she knew tended towards the broody factor.

"That's nice," he said.

Buffy smirked and leaned toward him, "I certainly hope so. I have no idea what's in this box."

Just then a beautiful red headed woman came in the house. She looked at Buffy and said her hello's as she took her jacket off.

"Mom, this is Buffy Summers. She came from California to see you," Clark explained.

"Summers? You wouldn't happen to be Joyce's daughter would you?" she asked.

"One and the same," Buffy answered and stood up. She was not at all prepared for the hug she received from the woman but it was nice. It was warm and comfortable and felt like home. It almost felt like she had her own mom back for a minute. Almost.

"It's so good to see you! Joyce sent me some pictures here and there throughout the years and we've written to each other at least once a month ever since she moved away except the last couple months. She mentioned that she was trying to keep busy since you went to college and warned me she might not be able to write as much."

Buffy let out a pained smile as Mrs. Kent puttered around the kitchen and came back with a piece of pie for the three of them.

"Well, what brings you all the way out here, Buffy?" the older woman asked.

"Mom, actually," Buffy answered. It wasn't going to be easy to tell her.

Buffy took a deep breath as she noticed Mrs. Kent's face become concerned.

"It makes sense that she would tell you she was trying to keep busy and that's why she couldn't write. We didn't know what was going on for awhile and after the surgery, she wasn't herself."

Mrs. Kent put one of her hands on top of Buffy's and the other over her mouth. It was almost like she knew what Buffy was going to say. Clark's face lost some of the shine it had before.

"The doctor's got the blood clot out of her brain and we all thought she was better but a couple months later she died of an anyeurism. She didn't tell anyone that that was a possible consequence of the surgery she had. I," Buffy cleared her throat and looked away, "I found her."

"Oh you poor thing," Mrs. Kent said as she went to the sink and got herself a glass of cold water.

"I'm so sorry," Clark added.

Buffy attempted to smile at them both but couldn't quite manage it.

"Her will was read a month or so ago but I haven't had time to follow her wishes until now." Buffy pushed the shoe box toward Mrs. Kent and took a quick sip of coffee.

"She wanted me to deliver this to you. She said that if anything ever happened to her she wanted me to meet her best friend and give you this."

"Well," said Mrs. Kent as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Let's just open this up then, shall we?"

Inside the box were dozens and dozens of pictures of Martha, John, and Joyce back in their college days. Mrs. Kent stayed up with the two all night, telling stories about Clarks' father and telling Buffy stories about all the trouble her mom would get them into and in the end it helped Buffy get over her grief. Her memories of her mother had become so overshadowed with illness and stress that she had forgotten what her mom could be like when she was happy. When she wasn't worried about her daughter.

It was nice and it was beautiful and it was just what Buffy needed.

Mrs. Kent offered Buffy a place to stay for the night and insisted that she stay on for the weekend. After all, she said, she wanted to get to know this woman who was her best friends' daughter. The girl Joyce always said she was so proud of.


End file.
